


I wanna see you (say you love me)

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: Puppyeol & Kittysoo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biology Inaccuracies, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Feelings, Hybrids, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo hasn't seen Chanyeol in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see you (say you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on december 11, 2014. commission for sheryl/lj user seafoamblues. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.

It’s Sunday. Outside, the sun is shining and the sky is of a pure shade of azure, rarely perturbed by fluffy, white, inoffensive clouds. A soft fragrance of daisies, fresh bread, and fruity cologne, comes in through the window to tickle Kyungsoo’s sensitive nose.

It doesn’t bother him. 

It doesn’t bother him, but… 

He jumps off the bed, blaming the warmth of the mattress for his current state of annoyance. The floor is much cooler, and he decides to stay there for a while. From down there, Kyungsoo notices a familiar figure – a stuffed toy of a Siberian Husky, looking down at him from atop a shelf. 

The husky stares. Kyungsoo looks away, ears twitching, now even more annoyed. 

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok calls from the living room. Kyungsoo ignores him, and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate. 

It’s really warm today. He hasn’t seen Chanyeol in a while. Ah, wait, that’s not it. He should think about what’s making him annoyed. Is it the sunlight?, he wonders. Perhaps it’s the unknown fruity cologne that persistently drifts into the room? He cracks one eye open. 

The husky is still staring. He growls. 

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok is still calling. 

Is he annoyed because Minseok is calling him?... that wouldn’t make much sense, unless he was close to being in heat, which would make him sensitive and impatient, as hormones do. He wasn’t close to being in heat though. It has only been one week since his last heat, so there was no way… 

Has it really been a month since he has last saw Chanyeol? How odd. Or is it? Kyungsoo backtracks his existence, trying to remember what was the longest he had gone without seeing Chanyeol before—before… 

The husky stares. 

Kyungsoo rolls out of existence. 

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok has finally decided to go fetch the cat where the cat is. “Kyungsoo, why are you under the bed? Is something wrong?” 

Kyungsoo stares at his owner. His owner stares back at him. Both look equally placid. “I don’t know,” Kyungsoo neutrally admits. 

“Oh?” Minseok frowns, and Kyungsoo sighs. He hopes Minseok won’t question him further. “Do you want to talk?” 

Does he want to talk? Kyungsoo takes a minute to ponder. Pros of talking to Minseok: snacks and soothing backrubs. Cons to talking to Minseok: he could possibly get embarrassed. It’s a remote chance. 

He steals a furtive glance at the shelf. From where he is, he can’t see the husky. His eyes are back on his owner’s. “I guess. Yes. Maybe.” 

“Okay.” A brief moment of silence. “Would you come out to talk then? This position isn’t the most comfortable for me.” 

Minseok is propped on one elbow and turned horizontally to face Kyungsoo through the narrow gap between the bed and the floor. The cat sees nothing wrong with that position, but figures it’s a human thing, and slides into Minseok’s arms, out in the open. Minseok smiles tenderly. 

“That’s better,” he coos kindly, scratching behind Kyungsoo’s left ear, and takes both of them to the kitchen for some snacks.  
  
  
  
  


“Huh…?” 

Kyungsoo blinks. 

Minseok blinks back. 

Kyungsoo stares. 

“What?” Minseok politely asks. Kyungsoo keeps staring. Minseok blinks. “I… I thought you had noticed…” 

Kyungsoo has nothing to say. He just stares, face frozen, ears immobile, tail down and just as still. Shock. Not an emotion he enjoys. 

All in all, this is what happened: Kris and Minseok broke up. 

“When?” Kyungsoo questions firmly, still staring. Minseok is visibly unsettled by that, expressing a cornered look with his tense complexion, and shrugs. 

“One of these days…? Tuesday, I guess,” he nonchalantly admits. “We had been growing apart for a while now. I guess we both saw it coming, actually.” 

_That’s not my point_ , Kyungsoo wants to scream, but he doesn’t, because, if that isn’t his point, what is it? He purses his lips very slightly. “Why?” 

Minseok blinks questioningly. “I just told you.” He tilts his head, as if he could analyze his pet better from this angle. “It happens. It’s not like we had a fight or anything.” 

“But…” Kyungsoo retorts, but he doesn’t know what to follow with. He has a question lodged in his throat, rather uncomfortably even, but he doesn’t have the words to let it out. He doesn’t know what it is. Why is he so confused? His ears flatten against his head rather sadly, unconsciously, and he doesn’t seem to notice how lost he looks at the moment. 

He doesn’t notice, but Minseok does, and put one and one together. “Oh,” he interjects as the realization dawns upon him. “You want to know about Chanyeol?” 

Kyungsoo’s posture changes immediately. His ears shoot up in a startle, and his tail bristles, shooting straight up in the air, as if sensing a menace. Minseok watches the reaction with mild amusement, and almost laughs in delight when he notices the pink hue blooming on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“Not really,” Kyungsoo answers. 

Minseok could have called the bullshit in that, but he’s fortunately kind-hearted. Instead, he just shrugs. “Chanyeol is closer to you than to me. I’m not gonna stop you two from being friends.” 

“I’m not _friends_ with him,” Kyungsoo says the word ‘friends’ with sincere contempt. Minseok just laughs at him, and Kyungsoo, confused and slightly humiliated, pouts very slightly. “We’re acquaintances.” 

“Very well,” Minseok accepts. “It’s not up to me whether you two remain _acquaintances_ or not. If you miss him, you should pay him a visit.” 

“I don’t _miss_ him! God…!” Kyungsoo throws his hands up in exasperation, actually mimicking a gesture done often by Minseok. “I was just wondering – I was wondering why we haven’t seen them, he and Kris, in a while. Now I know why.” In a single movement, Kyungsoo gets to his feet, snatches a bunch of cookies and shoves them into his mouth. With his voice muffled, he adds, “Thanks for the information,” before leaving unceremoniously. 

He doesn’t need to look back to know Minseok is laughing.  
  
  
  
  


It’s a thing that comes naturally to him. Once upon a time, when he was a mere kitten and had yet to meet Minseok, he had an habit of escaping through the shelter’s rear window and taking a stroll. He chose not to walk in the streets, though, because he had heard stories of what bad people do to cats, and he has always detested cars. So, instead, he hopped along the rooftops. 

Not once did he get lost. He could wander off to neighborhoods still unknown, playfully tiptoeing on the rain gutters as he mapped the city with distracted eyes. Then, when night fell, he’d go back. Not once, not one single time, did he get lost. 

With that taken in consideration, finding the way to Kris’ apartment was far from being a challenge to Kyungsoo. He knew that before leaving home; he knew that even before he decided to pay Kris a visit, again, pay _Kris_ a visit, see how he’s doing, et cetera. He knew from the start that it would be no problem. There would be no problem at all. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

Damn it. Busted, with a knee out of the window at that. He slowly turns around to face his owner, face blank. 

“What are you doing?” Minseok’s tone isn’t accusatory – it’s merely curious. His eyes study Kyungsoo’s figure, and he smiles. “What are you looking so fancy for? Going out?” 

Kyungsoo looks down to his clothes. Black t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, black jacket. What’s fancy about that? It’s just his usual clothing. Is it because the jeans, sneakers and jackets are new? Furthermore, is it because the jacket is designer brand, actually stolen from Minseok’s wardrobe…? 

“I’m gonna meet up with a friend,” Kyungsoo lies through his teeth. 

“Ooh? A friend?” Minseok raises his eyebrows rather coquettishly. “Who was it? Do I know him?” 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “Kris,” he admits bitterly, voice quiet. “He probably misses me.” 

Minseok nods solemnly. “You can bet he does.” One step, two steps, and he’s on Kyungsoo’s right. “You’re going now?” Upon Kyungsoo’s affirmative nod, Minseok plants a tender kiss on his cat’s forehead. “Don’t get lost, okay?” 

Kyungsoo merely snorts, and jumps out the window. 

The path from Minseok’s flat to Kris house is unsurprisingly smooth; flat, whole, well-treated rooves, characteristics of a ‘good’ neighborhood. Kyungsoo walks over them as easily as a human walks on a good sidewalk, hopping over the gaps as if they were nothing, balancing on the borders for a little absent-minded fun. In each building he walks over, there’s a different smell, different sounds, a different story; a foreign TV show, mushrooms cooked in olive oil, pop hits sung in a timid voice, perfume, rosemary, a conversation (“… if you’re sure he’s trustworthy…” “He doesn’t have a choice…”), a song Kyungsoo is familiar with… 

Too distracted by all the sensorial information, Kyungsoo loses his foothold for a second and almost falls down to the ground. The startle wakes him up a little, and he progresses more cautiously, cheeks slightly warm. 

It's a twenty-minute walk to Kris house, going through the path he and Minseok usually take – _took_ , he corrects himself mentally. When he finally arrives, he's a bit tired, no longer used to long periods of physical activity like he was in his shelter days. Perhaps he should try finding a shortcut in his way back home... 

“NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” 

Kyungsoo almost falls from the rooftop, again, and this time it’s even more dangerous. Jesus Christ, Chanyeol sure is loud. Cursing under his breath, but laughing a bit at his own stupid-looking startle, Kyungsoo dexterously jumps from the rain gutter onto the narrow balcony of Kris’ bedroom, then from there onto the living room deck, where he’d be sure to spot Chany— _someone_ from. 

And he does spot people. Two of them. 

One of them is Chanyeol – looking like a hobo, Kyungsoo notes, why is someone so tall wearing a pair of shorts so short? And the other person is, to Kyungsoo’s surprise, a stranger. A stranger playing with Chanyeol in the living room, both of them sitting face-to-face as Chanyeol whines and the stranger giggles. Kyungsoo crouches, his tail swaying from side to side. 

“Why am I bad at this!!!!!!!!! God!!!!” Chanyeol complains, big hands flailing around, and Kyungsoo feels a little weird. “Jongin-ah, seriously, what should I do!!??” 

“I don’t know, I like this actually…” The stranger, apparently called Jongin, says calmly, a placid grin on his face. Kyungsoo is a little annoyed at being there and not being noticed, but he doesn’t know how to properly attract their attention – not to mention that he’s a little wary of the stranger called Jongin. So he crawls to a nearby chair, curls up, and waits. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait too long. In all but a minute, Kris enters the scene, coming from the kitchen, facing the deck full front; he spots Kyungsoo almost immediately, and widens his eyes in surprise. “Kyungsoo!” he shouts, effectively catching Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s attention while walking in strides towards the cat. “We didn’t hear you coming! Chanyeol, did you open the door for Kyungsoo and not tell me?” 

“No!” Chanyeol yelps surprisedly, and Kyungsoo is a bit puzzled at his reaction at seeing him. What, not gonna run towards him? Kris opens the deck’s glass door, and Kyungsoo slips inside. 

“It’s been a while, huh,” Kris pets him affectionately, but his face is a little stiff. “Do you want to drink something? Milk? Green tea?” 

“Coffee…” Kyungsoo asks hesitantly, and Kris’ already stiff smile falters. Kyungsoo feels a bit bad. “Or water…” 

“I’ll make you some coffee,” Kris cheers up and winks before scratching his ear one last time and heading to the kitchen. And so, Kyungsoo is left with Chanyeol and Jongin in the living room. 

As soon as his owner is out, Chanyeol jumps to Kyungsoo’s side and grabs his arm. “Kyungsoo, look!!!!!! This is Jongin. He’s staying with us for a while because his owner went on a trip,” his eyes turn to Jongin, who’s staring at Kyungsoo with something akin to fascination. Now that Kyungsoo noticed him, he thinks Jongin has been staring at him this whole time… “Jongin, this is Kyungsoo, my cat friend!!!!! We’re super-duper friends but he’s super-duper gloomy, so don’t worry if he hits you or something~.” 

“H…hit me…?” Jongin’s eyes seem to widen. He must be a dog too, Kyungsoo notices. The smell might be an indicator, as well as the curvy tail and the long floppy ears. 

Chanyeol chuckles. “I’m joking!!!” He pats Kyungsoo on the back with excessive force. Kyungsoo glares. He’s two seconds away from choking Chanyeol to death. “Kyungsoo is friendly. Right, Kyungsoo?!” 

“No,” Kyungsoo says, and punches Chanyeol on the gut. While the dog agonizes, he turns around to face Jongin, and he can swear he sees him flinch. “Nice to meet you.” 

Jongin nods, inching closer for a handshake. Kyungsoo shakes his hand formally, not feeling it. Chanyeol is coming back to life. 

“Kyungsoo yah!!!” He whines, which secretly pleases Kyungsoo; he, however, has not yet forgiven Chanyeol for his cold greeting (or lack of) earlier. 

Meanwhile, Jongin is still staring at him. Kyungsoo has a bad feeling.  
  
  
  
  


After they all drink the coffee Kris has so dedicatedly crafted them – none of them actually enjoying it except for Kyungsoo – Chanyeol absolutely insists Kyungsoo stays a little longer using a peculiar plead. 

“Jongin doesn't have any cat friends!!!!” Chanyeol points out, literally pointing at Jongin’s face. “Right, Jongin ah?” 

Jongin nods, and Kyungsoo is getting a bit annoyed at Jongin’s obvious shyness. “I don’t…” he confirms in a quiet voice, and Kyungsoo’s eye twitches. 

“See!!! He needs a cat friend,” Chanyeol nods solemnly. “We can all play jenga!!! I’m pretty good at that. Have ever you played jenga, Kyungsoo?” 

The only game Kyungsoo is used to playing is cards. He and Minseok lead their lives as old men. “No.” 

“You need to!!!!!” Both dogs exclaim in unison. Kris, who’s watching everything from the dining table, chuckles quietly. 

“I’ll go fetch the blocks!” Jongin sprints up, shedding off his quietness for the first time since Kyungsoo has arrived, and makes a dash for the hallway. 

Not a second later, Kris gets up from his seat. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. Would you like to stay for dinner, Kyungsoo? I’m actually cooking some ribs right now.” 

Ribs! Kyungsoo’s tail perks up in interest. “Yes,” he responds a bit enthusiastically. 

“Alright then,” and Kris is gone into the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo alone in the living room. 

I repeat: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are alone together in the living room. They turn around to face each other at the same time, and Chanyeol’s face breaks into a smile. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while~,” he says, somewhat tenderly. Kyungsoo nods, looking up as if trying to count the days. “Like, a month or something!” 

“About a month, right,” Kyungsoo agrees, examining Chanyeol’s features. “Did you cut your hair?” 

At that, Chanyeol brings a hand to his dark brown coat, a smile full of teeth on his face. “I did!!!!! How does it look?” 

“It looks like you cut it yourself,” Kyungsoo deadpans, and Chanyeol’s smile vanishes immediately. The cat can’t help but laugh loudly at how gullible his idiotic canine friend is. “It isn’t bad, though. It’s short.” 

“I didn’t cut it myself you know!!! Kris cut it for me!” Chanyeol complains, pretending to be sulking, but his upwards ears and wagging tail betray him. “It’s not my fault if it looks bad…” 

“It doesn’t,” Kyungsoo reinforces, trying to contain his smile, but sort of failing. His hands reach for Chanyeol’s hair – he’ll be damned if he admits it to anyone, specially to himself, but he kinds of wants to touch. So he touches. It’s… nothing special, really. “Isn’t this side shorter?” 

“Huh? No way…” it sounds like he was actually gonna protest, but then, something weird happens. 

Their eyes meet. 

It’s not like it’s an unusual thing, or something that always affects Kyungsoo in any way, but their eyes meet. Kyungsoo’s hand is still on Chanyeol’s hair, on the side of his face. Touching softly. Isn’t it weird? There’s something happening to them. Chanyeol is serious, Kyungsoo is serious, Kyungsoo’s heartbeat is picking up a little. What is happening? Is this—are they…? 

“Here!!” Jongin’s voice bursts from the hallway, shattering the moment, and both of them jump away from each other as if stricken by lightning. Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol and it’s amazing how their faces turn bright red at the same time, with the same intensity. 

“I’m sorry for taking so long!!!! It was under the other—huh?” It’s all what Kyungsoo hears before he’s out the door, onto the roof, and dashing away.  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s cheeks are warm against the night air when he reaches home, and his heart is racing madly. 

It’s the exercise’s fault, quite obviously. 

Minseok screams in startle as he unceremoniously slips inside through the living room window. 

“Jesus, Kyungsoo!” Minseok is choking on the ramen noodles he had been eating. Kyungsoo is limp on the floor, drinking oxygen in big gulps, trying to regulate his body functions. “What happened to you? Were you running?!” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo affirms, and Minseok frowns in shock. “Exercise.” 

Minseok looks like he’s personally offended at that. “You don’t run, Kyungsoo. You hide. For all this time I’ve known you I’ve never seen you run.” Kyungsoo wants to debate that accusation, because hey, he does run sometimes? Maybe? But he’s still a bit out of breath. “Be honest with me. Did something happen?” 

Kyungsoo thinks. Thinks of an answer. Turns to Minseok to say ‘no’, but the word dies on his tongue. “Uh…” 

And that moment of hesitation is all Minseok needs. Before Kyungsoo can say anything, he’s already being sat at the table by his unexpectedly strong owner, having a mysteriously summoned glass of water handed to him, and getting scrutinized by Minseok’s keen eyes. 

“Spit it out,” he says quite seriously. And, to Kyungsoo’s own surprise, he does. 

He tells everything in one incoherent string of events, even confessing that he had been missing Chanyeol all this time – not explicitly, but saying that he thinks “it’s weird that we haven’t met in so long” pretty much tells the tale – and carrying onto how he met Jongin and is a bit bothered that Chanyeol has another friend now. Finishing the story is almost too embarrassing for him to live through it. 

“And like, he cut his hair? And… and then, uh,” Kyungsoo has no idea of how to put what happened to him and Chanyeol in words. “I…” He collapses. He can’t do this. 

“Hold it, let me guess,” Minseok offers, and Kyungsoo nods somewhat sadly. At least his owner understands… “You and Chanyeol… kissed?” 

“No!!” Kyungsoo shouts whiningly, obviously outraged at such an absurd suggestion! Right? Minseok nods, the gears in his head turning. 

“Then, you and Chanyeol… hugged?” He tries again, and Kyungsoo shakes his head negatively. “Just stared lovingly at each other’s eyes?” 

“… no…” Kyungsoo’s voice is a bit quieter now. Minseok picks that up. 

“Stared lovingly at each other! And then kissed?” Kyungsoo shakes his head again. “Almost kissed then?” Silence. No reaction… “YES! Ok, got it then. Woohoo,” Minseok celebrates his supposed victory while Kyungsoo shrivels in misery. “So you guys had one of those moments. It’s a pretty big step.” 

“Towards what?” Kyungsoo is now a mixture of defeated and grumpy, a sad sight to see. “Do I want to know?” 

“Well, Kyungsoo, don’t be like this. Romance is a good thing! Most of the time at least,” a hint of bitterness in Minseok’s voice. “You and Chanyeol get along pretty well, don’t you?” 

“I hate him??” It’s Kyungsoo’s impulsive answer, but it’s embarrassing that he knows that isn’t true. It’s deadly embarrassing. “I guess…” 

“See, see. Isn’t it a good thing? Besides, Chanyeol is quite handsome, right? And tall!” Minseok notes, and Kyungsoo wishes he would just stop, because no!!!! That’s not the point!!! “Oh my, this is amusing. I’ve never seen you blush this much. Is this love, Kyungsoo…?” 

Minseok has said, just minutes ago, that Kyungsoo doesn’t run, he hides. Well, when he says that, Kyungsoo pretty much catapults himself to the bedroom, where he rolls to underneath the bed almost immediately and stays there for long hours. See. He can run _and_ hides at times, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Is this love, Kyungsoo?’ 

That one remark makes Kyungsoo steer away from visiting Chanyeol for a whole week. 

One day. Two days. Three days. 

He does a lot of sulking, but also a lot of thinking. Even though none of reflections seem coherent, not even to himself, and his lines of thought walk in circles for hours until he disrupts them, all that thinking seems to somehow dialogue with his head and he slowly comes to terms with accepting – something? Anything? What’s going on inside his skull? He himself doesn’t quite understand. 

Four days. Five days. Six days. 

He’s deeply torn between being sincere and remaining in his comfort zone. He decides he won’t do anything drastic before he peacefully sorts himself out, and, in his mind, ‘visiting Chanyeol’ sounds pretty drastic at the moment. 

Seven days. 

But alas, he is weak. And so, on the eighth day, he locks up his confused heart and goes out to Kris’ house. 

And from then on, visiting Chanyeol (and Jongin) becomes somewhat of a routine. Ignoring his inner debacle makes it easier for Kyungsoo to be as sociable as he would usually be, avoiding being weird around Chanyeol and building an unexpected friendship with Jongin over jenga and battleship. Jongin’s temper is a balance between Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s own, which Kyungsoo is thankful for, and he calmly dismisses any displays of affection from Chanyeol toward him, which Kyungsoo is even more thankful for. 

“Do you ever think of cutting Chanyeol some slack?” Kyungsoo asks him as Chanyeol, after losing a painfully quick match of three-in-a-line against Jongin, goes to the kitchen fetch them all some juice. Jongin pretends to ponder. 

“Not really?” he answers, and he and Kyungsoo make eye contact for a second before bursting into snickers. “Like, do you?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head briefly, smiling to himself. He’s relieved Jongin is a bit like him. Though, should he be worried…? “You’re a nice dog, Jongin ah. It’d be good if all dogs were more like you.” 

“A-ah… thank you…” Despite everything, there are still some occasions when Jongin is bashful around Kyungsoo. “Um, though,” Jongin adds, still blushing a little. “I’m not a hundred percent dog so… that might be it…?” 

Kyungsoo perks up. His ears perk up, his tail perks up, his eyebrows crease in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Jongin looks confused at his confusion. Or surprised, a little. “I didn’t tell you?” Kyungsoo widens his eyes, as if to say, ‘tell me what?’. “Like, my dad is a dog, but my mom is a cat. So, like, I’m really half-dog, half-cat. Dogcat? Or something.” 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin with new eyes. Said new eyes are dramatically wide in shock. “That’s a thing…?” 

“Apparently!! Since I’m here,” Jongin opens his arms wide. “Junmyeon hyung’s friend has one too, but his is more cat than dog. I haven’t met them yet, they live in China. Ah, but I have some pictures…” 

Kyungsoo isn’t really listening anymore. His mind is spinning a little. Where’s Chanyeol with the juice? He definitely needs the juice. He doesn’t need Chanyeol at all though. Actually, he really needs no Chanyeol. As in, no-Chanyeol, as in, the absence of Chanyeol. He needs it. 

“I’ve arrived!!!!!!!” Chanyeol has no regard towards Kyungsoo’s silent wishes, and chooses that moment to show up with the goddamn juice. As he literally jumps onto Kyungsoo, the juice splashes a little onto Kyungsoo’s nose. The texture is orange-y and regretful. “You thought you were going to steal my puppy friend, but here!!!! I arrived just in time!!!!!” The accusation is directed at Kyungsoo, as the finger Chanyeol points at his face tells. 

“Get off!!” Kyungsoo protest, but Chanyeol wrestles him. Chanyeol literally wrestles him! They wrestle. “Yah, you’re getting cheeky, aren’t you?!” 

“Jonginnie likes me the best!! He’ll never abandon me!!!!!” Chanyeol retorts as they roll on the wooden floor. Jongin himself seems to be incredibly uninterested in the fight, if the face he’s making when Kyungsoo takes a glimpse from between Chanyeol’s legs is anything to go for. 

“Are you crazy! Jongin doesn’t even like you!” Kyungsoo remarks while getting Chanyeol into an arm lock. “Now apologize!” 

“Never!!!!!!!!!!” Chanyeol refuses. 

“Apologize!!” Kyungsoo insists, uncharacteristically invested into the fight. Chanyeol, who is, we must not forget, considerably bigger than Kyungsoo, flips him over with moderate ease, locking every limb of his with a grasp of his own. 

“HA!!!!!!” Chanyeol yells in victory, and Kyungsoo will be damned if he lets him win that! He’s just trying to get revenge for his flunk at three-in-a-line! Kyungsoo struggles, and struggles, and, when all hope might be lost, he sinks his teeth into Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol yelps. 

“I’m just gonna go take a nap…” Jongin’s remark falls in almost-deaf ears. 

“Now HA!, I say,” Kyungsoo remarks vengefully as he pins Chanyeol’s body down with his own. Jesus, who is he. Wrestling with a dog!? Wrestling with Chanyeol, out of all dogs?! His 3-months-or-something-ago self would be shocked into paralysis. “Apologize!” 

Chanyeol does not apologize. I repeat, he does not apologize. Instead, he tickles Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo’s breath is knocked out of his lungs. The fucker…!! 

Seizing Kyungsoo’s tickled and weakened state, Chanyeol flips him onto his back, taking the top position now, and Kyungsoo is gasping and laughing and screaming and Chanyeol is cackling rather malefically. Kyungsoo is calling Chanyeol’s name, “Chanyeol, Ch-cha—really Chanyeol, ARHG,” in between agonized yelps as the dog’s long fingers jab his sensitive sides. It all sorts of transition weirdly when Chanyeol tries to tickle him harder, but has no hands left, and decides do blow on Kyungsoo’s neck instead. 

Kyungsoo’s agonizing sounds somehow get quieter. Chanyeol’s fingers somehow get less aggressive. Blowing on the cat’s neck somehow transitions into kissing said neck, and the atmosphere shifts just like that, in a way Kyungsoo was not, definitely _not_ , ready for. 

But God. _God_. It’s been so long. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whimpers, as if telling him to stop, but the way he rolls his head to the side says ‘go on’, so he can’t blame Chanyeol when he does. He does go on, lips wet, warm on the soft skin of his neck, fingers holding Kyungsoo’s sides as if asking him to stay, hips pressing down, and _Jesus_ if this is what love feels like… 

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol, stop,” Kyungsoo is more determined this time, pushing Chanyeol off him by his chest, ah, his chest feels so nice and warm under his hands… no wait. Not the point. He pushes again. “Chanyeol, Jongin is—” 

“What about Jongin?” Chanyeol stills immediately, as if by magic, and a whine dies in Kyungsoo’s throat. Chanyeol raises up from Kyungsoo’s neck to face him, and his expression is… odd. Unreadable. Kyungsoo misses a beat. 

“He’s in the vicinities,” Kyungsoo clarifies, thinking a bit more clearly now that Chanyeol isn’t touching him. “We shouldn’t… you know…” 

“What?” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo has a feeling he might be playing dumb right now. He huffs. “This?” 

“Yes, this,” Kyungsoo snaps at him, perhaps a little more harshly than initially intended. He’s wondering what Chanyeol will do – will he snap too? Forcefully go on? Fuck Kyungsoo hard and loud for Jongin to hear? Or…? 

Chanyeol bits his bottom lip. “Okay,” he obeys, and rolls off Kyungsoo, finally allowing the cat room to breathe and recover. His cheeks are warm, his thighs are warm?, the very bottom of his belly is warm, he is a mess. He is a conscious mess though. They shouldn’t. They really shouldn’t. 

Kyungsoo sits up, recovered. Chanyeol is sitting quite far from him, near the couch, playing with a jenga block absent-mindedly. It’s a pitiful sight. Kyungsoo feels a tug in his chest. 

“We should play jenga again. So the three of us can play.” This is Kyungsoo’s attempt at lightening the mood. “You’re pretty good at it right? Let’s play. Go wake Jongin up.” 

It’s a resounding failure. Chanyeol doesn’t even look up from the jenga block to face him. He looks more miserable by the minute. 

“I’m a bit sleepy actually…” it’s what he finally mumbles in response, and Kyungsoo is entirely too !!!! at that. “I guess it’s me who should take a nap…” 

When Kyungsoo gets up, he stomps his feet. When he closes the door behind his back, he slams it. When he jumps from roof to roof in his way home, his eyes prickle with sudden anger, and hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“… and what was I supposed to do!!” Kyungsoo screams at the end of his story as Minseok listens attentively. “I! I couldn’t! What was I! Really!” 

To everyone’s surprise, including his own, the very first thing Kyungsoo had done upon arriving home was to spill the tea to Minseok in a burst of uncalled-for angst. Minseok, always a fan of spontaneous gossip, sat down to listen immediately. Now, the look on his face implies that he didn’t really get what he was expecting. 

“And now, he’s. Mad at me, I guess. For a stupid reason.” Kyungsoo throws his hands up in frustration. It’s becoming an habit. “Idiotic dog. Stupid.” He then glances at Minseok with pleading eyes. “What should I do?” 

Out of everything, what Minseok was ready the least for was to give advice. He thought about it while hearing the story, but… “I… don’t really know…?” he confesses hesitantly, twitching his face in compassion. Kyungsoo’s head falls to the table. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. This kind of thing is complicated. There isn’t really a guidebook for it.” 

“There should be one,” Kyungsoo mutters. He raises his head. “If I get through this, I’ll write one.” 

“You must,” Minseok agrees. “Seriously, though. Chanyeol must be pretty confused himself, too. Remember when you were so confused you hibernated under the bed for two weeks?” 

“One week!” Kyungsoo objects. But he gets what Minseok is trying to say. Probably. “Why would he be confused? He already said he loves me. He has sorted it out.” 

“Oho!” Minseok almost spits the steaming coffee that has just entered his mouth. Some of it definitely went up his nose. He coughs a little? “He—” cough, “He said he loves you already?” 

Kyungsoo nods. “When he was here,” a light tint of pink on his cheeks. “The other time.” 

“Ooh,” Minseok comprehends, but, thankfully, he makes no jokes. He just crosses his arms and nods reflexively. “And did you say anything to him about that?” 

Kyungsoo thinks a little. “Not really?” His tail is coiling around his lap; his own body’s way to tell him to feel something akin to guilt. “Not that I remember.” 

“Ah,” Minseok nods a little more, raising his eyebrows all-so-wisely. “I guess we know what he might be confused at, then?” No answer from Kyungsoo; he has his head down, thinking that over very carefully. Minseok sighs. “I’m gonna cook dinner now. Want some ramyun, my child?” There’s something gloomy about the way Minseok leaves for the kitchen. Kyungsoo doesn’t notice. He’s still thinking. His brain is burning. 

He just _doesn’t get it_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s Sunday. Outside, the weather is a bit cloudy, and the scent of rain comes from the distant sky. Kyungsoo has forsaken visiting Chanyeol for a while, to give him the right to Have Thoughts just like Kyungsoo did a while ago. 

He misses Chanyeol though. 

His laughter, his face, his dumb short hair. His warm chest. His lips on Kyungsoo’s throat. 

Someone in the neighborhood is baking cinnamon rolls. 

In days like those, Kyungsoo mostly walks around the flat rather aimlessly. Minseok is either peacefully reading something in the living room or typing away furiously in his laptop, now that he doesn’t have a boyfriend to have rainy dates with and has sunken into the world of movie critique webforums. Neither of them disturbs each other, nor does anyone disturbs them both; peaceful, morose rainy Sunday, it is. 

It is, until the doorbell rings, startling even the potted plant that rests on the dining table. 

Kyungsoo is on the carpet, and shoots a glance at Minseok. Minseok is on the couch, and shoots a glance at Kyungsoo. They both shoot a glance at the door, as if expecting it to glance back at them. Then, Minseok stands up to answer it. 

“Hello…?” He hesitantly peeks through the peephole, and jumps a little when he see whoever it is. “Oh!” Kyungsoo too jumps a little when Minseok suddenly turns to him, telling him through rather emphatically hand gestures that he should go the the bedroom? And change his clothes…? “I’ll open up, just a second!” When Kyungsoo hesitates, Minseok turns around again, now even more emphatically mouthing, ‘GO!!!!’ at him. Kyungsoo goes. 

He goes. There he is. Now he is supposed to change clothes. For what? Should he risk a peek at whoever it is first? Minseok is opening the door, judging by the sound of the lock. Hm, something smells delicious… Who is it? Is it Kris? “Sorry for the mess, we weren’t really expecting anyone…” 

“Ah, no, it’s me who’s sorry!!” Kyungsoo suffers a cardiac arrest when he hears who it is. He frantically searches Minseok’s wardrobe for something, anything!, because he’s in some old black T-shirt and sweatpants that are just Not Presentable. “Ah, um, is Kyungsoo here?” 

“Kyungsoo is sleeping in the bedroom if I remember well.” The Dumbest Cat On Earth Kyungsoo chooses that moment to loudly close the wardrobe door. Silence. “Oh, he might’ve woken up. Wait a bit, I’m gonna check on him.” 

Kyungsoo is desperately putting on nicer sweatpants when Minseok shows up at the room. “Kyungsoo! Chanyeol is here,” his voice is nonchalant, but his eyes are wide with implied meaning. Kyungsoo nods. “I’ll still go out to buy some groceries, though, or we’ll run out,” Minseok widens his eyes even more. Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically. “You keep Chanyeol company until I come back, okay?” Minseok points at the outfit Kyungsoo put on, and gives him a thumbs up. Kyungsoo bows in thankfulness. Minseok mouths at him, ‘TALK!!!!’. 

“Ah, sure,” his voice quivers. Both of them make faces. “Sure, I’m going.” 

“Good.” With one last look full of meaning, Minseok leaves for the living room. Kyungsoo breathes. 

“He’s coming,” Minseok tells Chanyeol in the living room, and Kyungsoo hears the tinkle of the keys. “I’m sorry to leave so suddenly, but our fridge is running a bit dry. I’m going to buy some groceries, and then, maybe dinner for the three of us?” 

“Uh, sure!!!! Sure!!!!” Chanyeol is over-enthusiastic. Kyungsoo is waiting for his cue at the doorframe, on the tip of his toes. “Don’t worry about me. It’s nice to see you, Minseok hyung!!! I missed you!!” 

A pause. Kyungsoo waits. “I missed you too, Chanyeollie.” Oh God, is Kyungsoo getting jealous at his own owner?! This better be love at this point. “I’m off then. Any requests?” 

“Gummy candy!!!!!!” Kyungsoo giggles to himself. Then he feels ridiculous. 

“Sure. Be good to each other, you two.” And the door opens, the door closes, the lock clicks, and that’s probably the cue. 

That’s totally the cue. Kyungsoo is sure. He breathes in, breathes out, counts to three, and nonchalantly walks up to the living room. 

It smells heavenly in there, up to the ending section of the hallway. Delicious, truly. Kyungsoo is careful on his feet, gluing his back to the wall so he can sneak a peek at Chanyeol before Chanyeol can sneak a peek at him. He succeeds. He doesn’t know how, but he does. And Chanyeol looks. Just. He looks very adorable. 

Kyungsoo purposely makes a subtle sound. Chanyeol turns around in a startle, facing him with wide eyes. “Hi.” The cat is relying entirely on fake nonchalance right now. “Didn’t know you were coming.” 

Chanyeol sprints up to his feet. He’s visibly holding something behind his back. “Um, I kinda decided last minute!!!! So, yeah.” He’s nervous. His ears are up, alarmed. His tail is down, shy, or afraid. He’s chewing his bottom lip. He’s cute. “Ah, also!!! This,” in a big, rehearsed gesture, Chanyeol brings whatever was behind his back – a bouquet – to the front of his body, extending it for Kyungsoo to take. “This is for you.” 

A bouquet. A bouquet! Kyungsoo’s very soul is blushing at the time. He tries to shove the shyness away when he says ‘thank you’ and accepts it, but he wonders if there’s even a point at trying to play cool around Chanyeol. Also, one whiff at the bouquet reveals it, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, as the origin of the delicious smell. 

“Does this have sardines in it…?” He takes a good look at the bouquet. The bouquet is entirely made of sardines. I repeat: the bouquet is sardines. This is not a drill. Where to even buy a fish bouquet? 

“Well, I figured out you’d probably like it better than flowers, because your nose is all sensitive and all, and flowers smell so strong sometimes!!!!” Chanyeol blabbers, making faces here and there. “And then I was thinking, what pretty present could I give you and you still like it??? And I asked Jongin, but he was angry at me?? So he—” 

“Jongin was angry at you?” Kyungsoo picks that interesting bit out of the rant. Chanyeol halts to a stop, not very prettily. “Why?” 

Like a beautiful baby rose in bloom, Chanyeol’s face blossoms in a unique shade of carmine. He offers no explanation. “Chanyeol, what did you do?” 

“I!!!!! Nothing!!!!!!! I did nothing!!!!!” The dog jumps into the defensive. “He, uh, he was just like. ‘Kyungsoo hyung likes you and you’re still moping around?’ or something!! And then I told him that I… didn’t really know whether you liked me or not,” there’s a pause, during which Chanyeol looks very bashfully at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo’s heart explodes in pain. “And he actually hit me with the jenga!!!!! He threw all the jenga at me!!!!! It was like a machine gun!!!!!!” 

“You deserved it,” Kyungsoo remarks, laughing at the mental image. 

“Outrage!!! I didn’t!!!!” Chanyeol objects before he, with a slight pout on his lips, goes back to shy mode. “It’s just… I get insecure a lot?! I know it’s dumb and that no one likes it, really, I hear that on TV all the time, but, just, like,” he’s scratching his elbow. He’s in a white button shirt and jeans, and his hair is actually styled nicely, and his cheeks are red and he’s sort of confessing once again to Kyungsoo. “My feelings are a bit. Feelingsy. I feel a lot.” 

Kyungsoo spares him from the embarrassment and kisses him. 

The kiss is almost aggressively good. It’s been such a long time, ages really, since both of them have kissed each other that it’s like their lips are burning when they touch each other. Almost as aggressive is the way Kyungsoo makes a run for Chanyeol’s body, toppling him over the couch as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss. 

It goes a long time just with them incoherently kissing each other, on the mouth, the chin, the neck, the collarbones, before it gets a little heated and Kyungsoo decides to move it away from the communal couch. Also, he’s worried his beautiful sardines will get smashed by any acts performed by them from then on, so he makes an effort to rest the bouquet on the dining table before letting Chanyeol pin him against the hallway wall. 

“This time,” Chanyeol breathes as his hands roam up Kyungsoo’s torso, along his shoulders, down his back, all the way down to his ass. “Jongin isn’t here.” 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo feigns surprise, eyes glazed over as he presses their hips together. Oh my, that _size_ … “You’re right. He really isn’t.” 

“So…” Chanyeol lifts his head so his eyes can meet Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo is half expecting him to deliver a painfully lame one-liner, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“So?” Kyungsoo urges. 

“So.” Chanyeol concludes. 

None of them can help but burst into giggles at that, and giggling they go, amidst hungry kisses and heavy petting, to the bedroom. 

Stripping Chanyeol is an entertaining task, specially considering that he’s wearing such good-looking clothes. Kyungsoo unbuttons and unzips his jeans first thing, so he can enjoy undoing Chanyeol’s shirt button per button while touching his cock over his underpants. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol pleads, big warm hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, fingers clawing involuntarily at his nape. 

“Now, why the rush?” Kyungsoo squeezes his balls, and Chanyeol keens. “I’m enjoying this. Aren’t you?” 

“Nghngg,” Chanyeol coherently answers, and Kyungsoo laughs, despite feeling like there’ll be revenge later on. 

Surprisingly, though, even after Kyungsoo frees Chanyeol of all of his clothing and lets him take the lead, revenge doesn’t come. Revenge doesn’t come when Chanyeol strips him, nice and quickly, or when he French kisses Kyungsoo slow, _very_ slow and dirty while tugging at his cock. At all these times, he’s nice and generous to Kyungsoo, giving him what he wants, how he wants it, when he wants it. 

No, revenge comes when he’s less expecting it, as he commands to Chanyeol that he go get the lube in the toy box inside the closet. He does go get it. He does go get it but… 

“If you excuse me,” he mutters before he fucking throws Kyungsoo around like a rag doll, turning him on his stomach as he yelps in surprise. 

“Chan _yeol_!!” The last syllable comes out strangled as Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s fingers dipping in between his buttocks. 

“Sshhh,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo can’t believe Chanyeol just told him to shut up, but at the same time, Jesus Christ, Chanyeol telling him to shut up. “Let me just…” he never says just _what_ , and he doesn’t need to, because it’s not long before Kyungsoo feels the breath on his hole and knots tie themselves in his stomach. 

“Oh God, _Chanyeol_ ,” Kyungsoo’s voice is a whine so drawn out you’d think he’s a famished man seeing a free meal. His arms are trembling with expectative, and, when Chanyeol’s tongue finally touches him _there_ , his elbows buckle. 

The moans he lets out is porn-worthy, and it seems to get Chanyeol going, judging by the way he’s gripping Kyungsoo’s buttocks strong enough to bruise. His tongue is there to tickle and tease for a while, the tip spiraling along the inner ring of Kyungsoo’s anus before it slowly, slowly, _slowly_ … 

“Fucking fuck yes oh my—” Kyungsoo lets out a string of curses that would’ve made Minseok scold him. But he can help it, though? Chanyeol’s tongue is in his ass. Chanyeol’s warm, wet tongue is in his ass, then on his ass, around the rim, and then lips join, and Kyungsoo gurgles and chokes on spit as he feel his cock twitch and pulsate in pleasure. 

He thinks of coming like this. It’s a good idea, to come like this, but he’s persuaded from it by a haunting thought – a thought of Chanyeol’s deliciously thick cock, and all the sperm that comes out of it, inside that same hole he’s licking. 

“Chanyeol, for the love of God, I’m serious,” Kyungsoo holds it together just to say this. “Fuck me right now or I’m going to come and be useless for the rest of the night, I’m being serious right now.” 

Chanyeol, eternally a lowkey cheeky motherfucker, parts from Kyungsoo’s ass with a smack of his lips. He then gives Kyungsoo’s buttock a light love bit, and Kyungsoo wonders if that’s grounds for a lawsuit. Regardless, he still gets a light feeling in his gut when Chanyeol turns him around, as if to make him watch prepping. 

“I’ve said that I love you, right?” Chanyeol confesses tenderly against Kyungsoo’s collarbones, in between butterfly kisses, as his fingers work on stretching Kyungsoo up. This makes Kyungsoo remember something important, and he works on sobering up as his hands grip Chanyeol’s chin. 

“Yeah, but listen to me. I’m only gonna say this once,” ah, why does he still play cool with him? “I love you too. Okay?” 

There’s light in Chanyeol’s eyes. Bright warm light, yes, Kyungsoo feels it inside his chest. “Okay,” Chanyeol says, putting a hand over Kyungsoo’s own, then moving his face to kiss Kyungsoo’s palm, and bite and suck all so gently at Kyungsoo’s fingers. Kyungsoo is melting in love, yes, this is really love, after all. 

Chanyeol lets go of his hand and, without a warning, goes in. Kyungsoo _screams_. 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” he whines, feeling full and loved but mostly full but mostly loved? Anyway, Chanyeol moves a little, ending the debacle by creating a delicious burning sensation inside of Kyungsoo. “Move, Chanyeol, faster, _please_.” 

“I—please wait a bit Kyungsoo, I,” Chanyeol is struggling. Kyungsoo wonders with what. He contracts his muscles, clamping his ass down onto Chanyeol’s cock, and Chanyeol chokes. 

“Still so tight, huh,” yes, Kyungsoo is bragging. What can I say? He totally is bragging. “After taking your tongue and fingers, I’m still too much for you to take.” 

“Just good,” Chanyeol corrects him. “Just good for me to take.” And he grins, the sappy fuck. Kyungsoo scoffs. 

“Well, fuck me faster if I’m ‘just good’, then,” Kyungsoo pants, as if trying to titillate Chanyeol’s senses. Chanyeol’s senses are visibly titillated. “Fill me up, Chanyeol. I’m yours. Fuck me.” 

And so Chanyeol starts to move, and he fucks Kyungsoo as if to make him regret ever asking, except Kyungsoo is far from regretting anything because that cock is pounding into him so good it’s almost _painful_. Friendly-brutal, equal parts pain and pleasure, all fun and a little bit of fight, just like their wrestle at Kris’ place the other day; it’s just perfect from Kyungsoo, who might be a masochist after all. As Chanyeol’s cock stretches him thrust after thrust, jab after jab, he can’t stop thinking about the thing Jongin told him about there being actual puppycats out there. Was there a risk of Kyungsoo getting pregnant with Chanyeol’s pups, since they weren’t wearing any protection?, he worries, and then he moans because _Jesus fucking Christ_. 

“I’m—Chanyeol, I’m gonna come,” he hastily announces as the thought elaborate in his mind, his tummy swollen with Chanyeol’s sperm, and growing and growing and oh my God he’s really gonna come, and Chanyeol does the favor to literally _slam_ into him, the knot swelling and _fuck it feels so good_ — 

Kyungsoo comes in rich, thick ropes of sperm as his mind incoherently goes from pups to love to the knot inside of him. The orgasm hits him so hard he pretty much passes out; and even if he does feel the warm spurts of Chanyeol’s sperm inside of him, he thinks of nothing besides how this is the only love he’ll ever want for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol stays for dinner. They all eat ranmyun with sardines. Kyungsoo is in rags. 

“… and he’s actually, like, half-dog, half-cat, you know,” Chanyeol is telling about Jongin to Minseok while Minseok pretends he has never heard of such a person (he has, from Kyungsoo’s emotional rants). 

“Oh, I’ve heard of those,” Minseok points with his fork at nothing, emphasizing his surprise. “Apparently they’re really good for calm, single, middle-aged people. Like me,” Minseok points out, the bitterness almost gone from his voice when he says stuff like this. “Ah, it’d be good having a puppycat. Hey, you two,” he now uses his fork to signalize Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “Why don’t you think about making me one of those?” 

They both choke. Sardines everywhere. Minseok cackles in malicious victory.


End file.
